Problem: Suppose we flip four coins simultaneously: a penny, a nickel, a dime, and a quarter.  What is the probability that at least 15 cents worth of coins come up heads?
Solution: There are $2^4=16$ possible outcomes, since each of the 4 coins can land 2 different ways (heads or tails). If the quarter is heads, there are 8 possibilities, since each of the other three coins may come up heads or tails.  If the quarter is tails, then the nickel and dime must be heads, so there are 2 possibilities, since the penny can be heads or tails.  So there are $8+2 = 10$ successful outcomes, and the probability of success is $\dfrac{10}{16} = \boxed{\dfrac{5}{8}}$.